The Diary
by AbsoluteAddiction-x
Summary: When Ikuto is curious about a little book of Amu's, how will he get her to part with it? How far is Ikuto willing to go and how will Amu feel about his methods? // Amuto Fic // Rated T // Sorry about the summary, title will probably change.


**Konnichiwa ^^ **

**Ok, yes I know that I should really be working on the final chapter of my other story, **_**Sweet Lies**_**, but I'm sorry! I have complete mind block, so I'm taking a break from it (as you probably guessed from the lack of updates in quite a while). I DO intend to try and complete it, just not now.**

**Anyway, I was attacked by the plot bunny the other night and I decided to write down this little one-shot. I'm not sure if there's already many stories out there like this (but I imagine there will be … oh well XD) but I wanted to upload this anyway. If anyone else HAS already made a story that's similar to this, I didn't know and I'm sorry if you feel like I've tried to rip off your story. I honestly haven't, but hey, I've seen that happen before.**

**Anyway, enough of my pointless waffling that people probably don't even read anyway, and onto the disclaimer and story!**

**DISCLAIMER: If you honestly think I own Shugo Chara! Or any of its characters, sorry, but you must be kind of stupid… If I DID own Shugo Chara! There would be lots more Amuto moments; more Kukai and less Tadase (also know en masse as 'Tadagay')**

**Dedicated to my friend Chloe, with whom I have many long and often pointless discussions on msn with, and with whom I have many arguments over which guy is better, Zero or Aido… or Kain…or Shiki…or Ichijou … or Headmaster Cross… xD**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Lying on top of the covers of her queen-sized bed, in a black pair of shorts and a cami top, Amu Hinamori was contently scribbling away in the small pink-and-black striped A5 notebook that lay before her.

Her entire room was bathed in the soft flickering light that was been given off by the numerous candles that she had positioned around the room; one of her aunts had sent her them for her birthday a few months ago, and Amu thought it would be rude if she didn't use them atleast once. Even if she wasn't really into candles that much. Plus, it was only after she had lit them and the aromas of vanilla and strawberries began to circulate her room that she had discovered that they were scented candles, which Amu didn't actually mind that much.

The unimportant looking book in which she was writing was actually a _very_ important item to Amu; it was her diary. It was in here that she could write down all of her thoughts, feelings,true opinions and emotions, without having the barrier of her 'cool-and-spicy' character to restrain her. She felt that she could be her actual true self in it, that she didn't need to pretend about anything. And this was exactly why she didn't want anyone else to ever see it. It wasn't that she wrote really bad things about people that she didn't want them to see – although, it had to be said that there were things written about _certain people_ that she definitely wouldn't want them to find -, it was just that she felt like the little book was a part of her soul that was too private for her to share.

So, of course it was inevitable that a _certain_ midnight-blue-haired boy would turn up at the very moment when Amu was in full diary-writing flow.

"Watcha' writing, Amu-chan?" Ikuto murmed in Amu's ear causing her to flinch so hard that the pen she was using flew out of her hand, across the other side of the room and bounced off the wall, before rolling away across the floor.

"Ikuto!" Amu half-screamed breathlessly, her heart thumping in her chest. "How do you _always _manage to sneak up on me?!" He did always manage to sneak up on her, no matter how hard she tried to stop him.

Ikuto chucked quickly, and simply replied, "Now that would be telling, my little Amu-chan." He chuckled again as he let his eyes return to the book, still open on the bed in front of him. Amu saw where his eyes landed and quickly snapped the diary shut before clasping it to her chest. "Come on Amu-chaaan, what are you writing?"

Narrowing her eyes slightly, she rolled off her bed and took a step back from him. _There is no way he's getting his perverted cat hands…paws… hand-paw things on my diary. _"No Ikuto, it's private, you aren't seeing it… AND DON'T CALL ME AMU-_CHAN_!"

"Please?" he begged.

"No."

"Not even because it's me?" He began to pout as he whined this, which, in turn, caused a blush to colour Amu's pale face – as much as she'd hate to admit it, she thought he looked incredibly cute when he did that.

"N-no."

Sighing, Ikuto closed his eyes for a moment, and when he re-opened them, Amu felt a warm shudder go up and down her spine; there was the usual mischievous twinkle in his midnight orbs, but swimming beneath this twinkle seemed to be, what she could only describe as lust.

"Ok then, Amu-chan, if you don't want to share your book with me …" He slowly made his way around the bed in the middle of the room, lazily trailing his fingers across the sheets, until he came to a halt in front of the wary pink-haired girl, who immediately hid the book – which was still clutched in her hands – behind her back, and began to back away from the older boy, who then matched her, step for step. Eventually though, Amu felt her back meet the smooth surface of her wall; Ikuto placed a hand on either side of her head; forming a cage around her, leant in so his breath tickled her ear and almost purred, "…If you don't want to share, then what _else_ _shall we do_?"

Amu felt her breath hitch as his nose glided along her jaw bone and to the hollow just below her ear. Not waiting for an answer from his 'prisoner', Ikuto stepped even closer, so that their knees were touching, and planted a gentle kiss just below her ear. Amu gasped as he peppered a trail of kisses back along her jaw line, down her throat and along her collarbone; she tried to push against his chest with her free hand – her other one was still grasping the diary out of Ikuto's reach. _No…no, he can't be doing this; he _shouldn't_ be doing this! _"I-Ikuto…" she began, but trailed off as she was effectively silenced when he pinned both of her arms - the arm that was feebly trying to shove him away _and_ the one that remained stationary by her side, holding the diary - to the wall by her sides, and softly nipped along her collarbone.

Amu's heart was now pounding so hard that she couldn't hear anything else but the thumping in her ears and her face was so red that she wondered how there could still possibly be any blood left in the rest of her body. _This isn't right … but it feels so nice … NO! I can't give in to him! _"I-Ik-Ikuto! St-stop it!!!"

He ceased his attack on her throat and shoulders and raised his head so they were eye to eye. "Ok, Amu-chan, I'll stop it if you tell me to let you go…"

_What?! It _can't _be that easy …_

She averted her eyes for a second, noticing for the first time that she was trembling, and that she could feel the warmth radiating from Ikuto's chest to hers through the thin material of their clothes.

"Are you going to say it then, Amu-chan?" She raised her gaze again at the sound of his voice, and met his, with every intention of saying those exact words, only to have them blown away from her when she realised how close his face had moved to hers. She could almost taste his breath. As she battled to rearrange her scattered thoughts, Ikuto took advantage of her silence, and closed the last few millimetres between them, capturing her lips with his.

The kiss was passionate and fiery and hungry; it shocked Amu, who remained frozen, despite the blood she could feel boiling beneath her lips and the tingling she felt wherever they were touching, making her skin feel as though it was made of a million tiny live-wires that were all sparking.

Next thing she knew, and without even knowing why or how, Amu found herself kissing him back, hesitantly at first, but soon matching his fire with fire of her own, her eyes slowly closing. The warmth she felt radiating between them and the heady scents that continued to fill the air as the candles burned on made Amu's head fuzzy, and lose all sense of being; all she knew were her and Ikuto. Had her arms not been pinned to the wall in his strong grip, she probably would have thrown her arms around his neck.

Obviously pleased by her response, Ikuto released one of her arms – which knotted itself in his hair – and instead allowed his now-free hand to dance, painstakingly slowly, up her leg, over her hip, to her waist …

And then the warmth that Amu had felt was gone.

She opened her eyes to see Ikuto, smirking at her from across the room, with a clack and pink striped notebook in his hand. Amu's face flushed again, but this time from anger.

"IKUTO! YOU DID ALL _THAT_ FOR THAT _BOOK_?!?!! YOU PERVERTED JERK!"

Ikuto's smirk grew even wider. "Why Amu-_koi_, it seemed to me that you enjoyed it as much as I did. This time I _did _want to get a peek into this little book of yours, which, if I'm not mistaken, you use as your _diary…_" Amu's mouth gaped open, and she went to deny that she enjoyed it and demand he return the notebook to her right this instance, but before she could, he started speaking again. "Don't worry Amu, I'll be sure to bring it straight back, after I've finished reading it; and when I do come back, I expect you to give me some more kisses like that last one. It really was _very_ enjoyable …"

"You…you … you PERVERT!" She felt a new blush rise in her cheeks, from just remembering their kiss, but she launched herself towards him in an attempt to retrieve her diary. She made to jump on him, but just before she was about to make contact, he disappeared, and she found herself falling… Only to be caught again by Ikuto, who proceeded to lay her on her bed, before giving her a kiss that was so sweet and fleeting that it took her breath away.

Stunned, she lay there as Ikuto made his way over to her balcony, diary in hand and chuckling quietly to himself. "Sweet dreams, Amu-chan." With a final glance back at the blushing figure of the pink-haired girl, he leapt off the balcony and disappeared into the darkness of the night like a shadow.

Amu raised her hand to her lips and touched them gently.

_Stupid perverted cat boy._

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok, so there you go. How was it for my first attempt at a one-shot? Good? Bad? Made you want to gouge out your own eyes? Whatever it made you feel, please review if you can! : 3**

**Love**

**AbsoluteAddiction-x**

**(Kaylee)**

**xo**


End file.
